


Secret Santa

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: “Great!” Lance clapped his hands. “So, who wants to play?”





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came from my sis, she was telling me about how she’s doing a secret Santa, and well, here I am.

“Alright, everybody” Lance yelled loudly, causing everyone in the control room to turn his way. “It's December! And you know what that means?”

“No.” Keith deadpanned. “What does it mean?”

“Yeah, same!” Pidge agreed from her seat, Shiro leaning against a wall behind her.

Lance gave an indignant gasp, looking hurt. “Wha-you-!” He stuttered. “Just how many friends did you guys have growing up?”

“Apparently not that many.” Pidge commented, an annoyed look on her face.

Lance opened his mouth to argue but Shiro interrupted him. “So, Lance,” he started. “What’s so special about December?”

“Well,” Lance huffed. “December is the time for giving and presents, caroling in the snow, hot chocolate, yadda, yadda, yadda”

“And my favorite… secret Santa!” He exclaimed, a large smile on his face.

“Secret what?” Both Pidge and Keith said giving Lance a blank stare.

“ _Ay Dios Mio,_ ” Lance groaned into his hands. “You guys’ve never had a secret Santa?”

They shook their head. Lance looked like he was about to cry.

“I’d also like to learn about this ‘secret santa’ of yours.” Allura said from across the room. “Is he a type of animal? Food?”

“Uh, no, Allura” Hunk explained. “Secret Santa is a game- a Christmas tradition really. Basically, a group of people draw random names, becoming that person’s Secret Santa. The Santa then has to choose a gift from the wish list their giftee included. After opening their present, the giftee has to then figure out who their Santa was.”

“Seems simple enough.”

“Great!” Lance clapped his hands. “So, who wants to play?”

* * *

 A few days later, the group was in the common area, a ring of presents before them. Each wrapped in their designated color and varying in size. They took their places.

“So, who goes first?”

“Me! Me! Me! Me!” Lance shouted, shaking his present in his hands. He was a ball of energy- eyes twinkling with excitement and knees bouncing. He ripped off the red wrapping paper, a squeal of joy escaping his lips. Lance held up a large shark plushie. “Aww,” he cooes. “Thanks Santa! I love it!”

“Who do you think your Santa is?” Keith asked.

“Hmm,” Lance pondered. “You.”

He scoffed. “What makes you think that?”

“Dunno, just a feeling.”

He gave Lance a small smile. “Well, you’re right.”

Lance grinned. “I knew it! You’re turn.”

Keith ripped open his present, lifting up a red scarf. “Thanks Lance- I mean Santa.”

“How’d you know it was me?”

Keith smirked. “Just a feeling.”

“You’re turn Pidge.”

Pidge looked down at the small object in her hand. She brought it to her ear, shaking it. Nothing. She shot Hunk a smile, as she tore off the paper, uncovering a velvet burgundy box.

She started to open it, saying “Hunk you shouldn’t-“ Pidge broke off with a yelp, eyes going wide, the box soaring into the air. She stood, hands clasped to her mouth.

“Pidge wha-“

Shiro stood.

Everyone silent as they watched him walk slowly towards Pidge. In his other hand, the burgundy box, which he transferred into his human hand. He got down on one knee.

“Katie, we’ve been through hell and back.” He gave a little nervous laugh. “Somehow we managed to build and keep our happiness. And I want us to keep growing happier together. Until we’re old and wrinkled.”

Pidge could only stare as he opened the box.

“What I’m trying to say is-“ Shiro took a deep breath, eyes full of vulnerability.

“Katie Holt, will you marry me?”

And there nestled inside was a ring.

Tears ran down Pidge’s face as she held out her hand.

“ _Yes._ ”

Cheers erupted as Shiro put the ring on her finger and they kissed.


End file.
